Bunny Suits!
by XxShota-FujoshixX
Summary: Mikoto is fed up with Yuujirou's teasing, but maybe there was something in Yuujirou that he didn't see... (One-shot MikotoXYuujirou made because I wanted to and saw the serious lack of love for Mikoto and Yuujirou!)


_I hate him!_ Mikoto decided glaring at the newest princess outfit in the long mirror. He understood that it was Easter and all that jazz but a pink bunny suit?! It was a crime against his pride! _'My grandmother must be rolling over in her grave right now!' _he thought disdainfully… however it wasn't Arisada or Natasho-senpai he hated… it was none other than the evil blonde, Yuujirou.

He fidgeted with the rabbit ears,_ 'How can anyone expect me to go around dressed like this?!'_ he fumed, wanting nothing more than to rip the horrendous clothing off and be freed from the awful curse that was his princess duties.

Mikoto stopped and gave a defeated sigh, he sat down on a lounge chair, _'Stupid Shihoudani!'_ he thought, hugging his knees, _'he went too far this time!' _he was shaking all over, _'stupid, stupid, stupid!' _he bit his trembling lips, "Why do you have to be so mean to me!?" he couldn't hide it anymore, alone in the Home Ec room, hot tears streamed down his face, staining the princess make up and making his mascara run down his cheeks. He didn't make a sound, he just silently cried.

"Mikoto!?" the voice broke through his thoughts.

The red head panicked, he tried to wipe his eyes but he only spread the make up more; he couldn't say anything for fear his voice would give him away to the blonde.

"Answer me when I'm speaking to you," Yuujirou began approaching, admittedly, he could pull off the heels and scanty outfit just fine, "Mikoto!" he stopped right behind the lounge chair, "are you ready or not?"

Mikoto didn't move, _'what do I do?!'_ he was flustered, "O-oh, Yuujirou…" he started, trying to keep his voice steady, when he tried to speak again however his ability to speak failed.

"Turn around…"

"Huh?" his ton was a little confused.

"Turn around, damn it!" Yuujirou ordered impatiently.

Mikoto buried his face in his knees, "Leave me alone!" he surprised himself by the supremacy in his voice. He fell silent. It seemed as if the whole world followed suite.

Yuujirou blinked, "What the hell's your problem?!" he hissed darkly, through his clenched teeth, "I came by to check on you, you don't need to yell at me!"

"Just go away!" Mikoto was unable to contain his sobs any longer, tears and make up gushed down his cheeks, "go tease somebody else!"

This time it was Yuujirou who was confused, "Huh?"

"You always tease me! I know you hate me no matter how many times you say _'I lied' _or _'Geez, I was just kidding' _alright!? I get it! You can't stand me!" he gulped, "I'm fed up with you! If you're going to mock me then get the hell out!" he whimpered and buried his head in his hands.

Yuujirou sighed, "Stupid, haven't you ever seen grade schoolers?"

"What?"

"Boys are mean to and like to pick on the girls they like..." Yuujirou mumbled, looking at the floor.

Mikoto blinked, _'This is NOT going were I think it is!'_ "So..?"

The tyrannical blonde's face turned bright red, "So haven't you ever considered it might be that way for me too?! That maybe I pick on you because I like you?" he demanded, "did you ever think about that!"

Mikoto finally turned around, he saw a deep, deep blush coming over Yuujirou's face even if he was trying to hide it behind his hair. The sun reflected off his blonde locks and made them look like gold.

Yuujirou looked Mikoto in the eye, "And now you just made me confess to it and I'm really embarrassed!" he seemed completely different, and one thing above all else was obvious- Yuujirou was dead serious about everything he'd just said.

Mikoto looked at the ground again, "No, I never considered that might be the case…"

Yuujirou walked around so that he stood in front of Mikoto, "Teasing you was the only way I could think of to hide my feelings… but now…" he faded off. Neither one of them spoke. He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Mikoto's.

Mikoto blinked and realized to his dismay that he was actually enjoying the kiss.

It was over too soon.

Mikoto wrapped his arms around Yuujirou's neck and pressed his lips against Yuujirou's warm lips, the blonde's hair tickled his face as it shielded them in a golden veil. His tongue slid into the Eastern princess's mouth and explored every corner carefully.

It wasn't until he couldn't breathe anymore that Yuujirou broke away from the kiss "I love you, Mikoto… and that's _not_ a lie!"

* * *

**Ok, I had to and for the record I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER OR NOT THEY HAVE EASTER IN JAPAN OR THAT IT'S NOT EASTER ANYMORE I JUST USED THAT AS AN EXCUSE TO PUT THEM IN BUNNY SUITS, GOT IT? **

**... Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
